dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Master P
| died= | hometown= New Orleans, Louisiana | knownfor= Rapper and entrepreneur | season= Dancing with the Stars 2 | partner= Ashly DelGrosso | place= 7 | highestscore= 16 (Quickstep) | lowestscore= 8 (Paso Doble) | averagescore= 11.5 }} Percy Robert Miller, known professionally as Master P, is a celebrity from season 2 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Percy Robert Miller was born and raised in New Orleans in the Calliope Projects. He attended Booker T. Washington High School & Warren Easton High School. Having played on the basketball team, Miller then attended the University of Houston on an athletic scholarship, but he dropped out months into his freshman year and transferred to Merritt College in Oakland, California to major in business. After the death of his grandfather, Miller inherited $10,000 as part of a malpractice settlement. Miller opened a record store in Richmond, California called No Limit Records, which later became the foundation for his own record label of the same name. Music Career Early Works On 12 February 1991, Master P released his debut studio album Get Away Clean which was quickly followed by his second album Mama's Bad Boy, in April 1992. Both albums were released through In-A-Minute Records. In 1993, Master P released his first collaboration album with his group TRU entitled Who's da Killer? Master P released his third studio album The Ghettos Tryin to Kill Me! 18 March 1994; it was later re-released in 1997 as a limited edition under Priority. That same year Master P collaborated on the No Limit compilation albums West Coast Bad Boyz, Vol. 1: Anotha Level of the Game & West Coast Bad Boyz: High fo Xmas. On 6 June 1995, Master P released his fourth studio album 99 Ways to Die. Master P and TRU released their third album True in 1995, which was the group's first major release after two independent albums. The album reached #25 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums and #14 on the Top Heatseekers. The album was known for its first single and one of Master P's best known songs "I'm Bout' It, Bout It". He also worked on the compilation album, Down South Hustlers: Bouncin' and Swingin' ''during that year. 1995–2000: Mainstream Success In 1995, Master P moved from Richmond, California, back to New Orleans to relocate No Limit Records with a slew of new artists and in-house producers Beats By the Pound. On 16 April 1996 Master P released his fifth album ''Ice Cream Man. It contained his hit single from the album "Mr. Ice Cream Man", which accelerated Master P's rise to fame. Later in 1996, Master P returned with TRU to work on Tru 2 da Game, which would not be released until 18 February 1997. At that time TRU was reduced to a trio with just Master P alongside his brothers C-Murder and Silkk the Shocker. On 2 September 1997, Master P released his breakthrough album, Ghetto D. The first week sales of the album were the highest of any of Master P's albums, selling over 761,000 copies, and it went on to go certified triple platinum. It contained the hit single "Make 'Em Say Uhh!", Master P's highest charting single to date. The song earned him an MTV Video Music Award nomination the following year for "Best Rap Video", but lost to Will Smith's "Gettin' Jiggy Wit It". On 2 June 1998, P. Miller released his seventh and best selling album to date MP Da Last Don. Master P released a film of the same name earlier that year. The album debuted at #1 on the Billboard Top 200 charts selling over 400,000 copies in its first week, and went on to sell over four million copies. On 26 October 1999 Master P. Miller released his eighth studio album Only God Can Judge Me, which contained his single "Step To Dis". The album went certified gold, selling over 500,000 copies. In 1999, Master P & TRU released their fifth studio album Da Crime Family. On 28 November 2000, he released his ninth studio album Ghetto Postage which contained his hit singles "Bout Dat" & "Souljas". Also in 2000, Master P and his new group 504 Boyz released their debut album Goodfellas, which peaked at #1 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums and contained their hit single, "Wobble Wobble". 2001–05: The New No Limit In 2005, Master P and his son Romeo Miller formed the independent label Guttar Music. On 26 April 2006, P. Miller released his twelfth studio album Ghetto Bill. It contained the single "I Need Dubs," which sampled LL Cool J's "I Need Love". On 29 November 2005, P. Miller released his first independent album Living Legend: Certified D-Boy on Guttar Music. Master P and 504 Boyz also released their last album entitled Hurricane Katrina: We Gon Bounce Back that year, and it was dedicated to the victims of Hurricane Katrina. In 2007, Master P released a collaboration album with Romeo titled Hip Hop History that sold 32,000 copies worldwide. 2010–present: No Limit Forever On 6 December 2010, it was announced that Master P was going on a new tour with his brother Silkk The Shocker and his son Romeo entitled No Limit Forever International. On 8 February 2011, Master P was featured on rapper Gucci Mane's track entitled "Brinks". It was his first recorded song in over four years. Early 2012 Master P started to re brand his label with fresh new talent from the streets, including Graphic Designer @Hitmayne4Hire / HITGPX to revision the tanks look and bring back that "NO LIMIT" look with modern style to all future projects and promotions. On 10 August 2012, he performed at Detroit, MI rap duo Insane Clown Posse's 12th Annual "Gathering of the Juggalos" concert. On 16 November 2011 Master P released his first mixtape and first solo project in over six years, entitled TMZ (Too Many Zeros). It was announced 2 August 2012 that Master P was working on his thirteenth studio album Boss of All Bosses. On 17 September 2012 Master P released snippet of an upcoming single entitled "Friends with Benefits" featuring Houston rapper/singer Kirko Bangz. On 16 January 2013, Master P released his second official mixtape entitled Al Capone as promotion for his Boss of All Bosses album. Then on 12 February 2013 Master P released his first collaboration mixtape entitled New World Order with his new group, Louie V. Mob, which includes himself, Atlanta rapper Alley Boy, and Washington, DC rapper Fat Trel. On 6 August 2013, Master P released his third official mixtape entitled Famous Again as promotion for his Boss of All Bosses album, it featured appearances from Rome, Silkk The Shocker, Dee-1, Young Louie, Play Beezy, Gangsta, Howie T, Clyde Carson, Game, Chief Keef, Fat Trel, Alley Boy, Problem, Wiz Khalifa, Tyga, and Chris Brown, as well as production from 1500 & Nothin, Young Bugatti, Stiv Schneider, The Composer, and JB. On 6 December 2013, Master P released his thirteenth album entitled The Gift. It was announced 23 January 2014 that The Gift would be re-released 21 February 2014, as a video album with a music video for every song, and that it would be entitled The Platinum Gift. It was announced 6 February 2014 that Master P was working on two new albums, Ice Cream Man 2, which is a sequel to his critically acclaimed debut major label album Ice Cream Man, and Boss of All Bosses. On 28 February 2014 Miller released his fifth mixtape The Gift Vol. 1: Return of The Ice Cream Man. On 5 January 2015 Master P released his second collaboration mixtape entitled We All We Got with his new group Money Mafia, which includes himself, his son Maserati Rome, Ace B, Young Junne, Eastwood, Gangsta, Play Beezy, Calliope Popeye, Flight Boy, and No Limit Forever in-house producer Blaq N Mild. The mixtape would also include a surprise feature from fellow well-known New Orleans rapper Lil Wayne, on the track "Power". On 9 February 2015 Master P released his third collaboration mixtape entitled #CP3 with his No Limit Forever artist and fellow New Orleans rapper Ace B. On 20 April 2015 Master P released his fourth collaboration mixtape entitled Hustlin with his group Money Mafia. On 4 June 2015 it was announced that Master P's newest group Money Mafia would be releasing their debut album in 2015 entitled Rarri Boys. On 8 June 2015 Master P along with Money Mafia would release their first single from Rarri Boys entitled "Bonita". On 16 July 2015 Master P released his fifth collaboration mixtape entitled The Luciano Family with his group Money Mafia. Other Ventures Income In 1998, Miller ranked 10th on Forbes magazine's list of America's 40 highest paid entertainers, with an estimated income of $56.5 million. In 2009, on Forbes in his mogul career, his income was estimated at $661 million, making Miller, at the time, the highest paid hip hop entertainer in the world. In 2013, Miller's financial status as an American rap mogul is a net worth estimated at $350 million, making him the #3 highest paid hip hop entertainer. Film and Television Since 1997, Master P has been in numerous feature and straight to DVD films, and in television shows. His filmography includes Uncle P, Uncle Willy's Family, Soccer Mom, Gone in 60 Seconds, Toxic, Foolish, and I Got the Hook Up. Miller teamed up with Romeo to develop a children's cartoon titled Gee Gee the Giraffe. The show is true to the duo's mission to produce positive, educational, and entertaining content for African-American children. Animation has been employed by the Millers on prior occasions such as their February 2008 cartoon version of their music video for the song "Black History." Miller has also made history as the first hip-hop entrepreneur to own a cable television network, Better Black Television (or BBTV011, which was meant to promote positive messages and content to the African American culture. The network was launched in 2009. Executives include Denzel Washington, Derek Anderson of the Charlotte Bobcats, DJ Kool Herc, and Bo Derek. Miller is starring in a new film with his protege Gucci Mane, entitled Get Money, which is based on his book of the same name. Master P also starred in Romeo! on the children's network Nickelodeon from 2003 to 2006. In 1999, he had a small run in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where he led a professional wrestling stable called The No Limit Soldiers in a feud with Curt Hennig's The West Texas Rednecks. It was announced 10 June 2015 that Master P & his family, would be starring in their own reality show entitled Master P's Family Empire it is scheduled to be aired on Reelz sometime in November. Personal Life Philanthropy Miller has dedicated his time to communities through P. Miller Youth Centers and his P. Miller Food Foundation for the Homeless. On 12 July 2005, Willie W. Herenton Jr, the mayor of Memphis, Tennessee presented Miller with the key to the city. On 27 April 2010 Miller along with his son Romeo was awarded the Certificate of Special Recognition, from Congress member Maxine Waters. Family He married his wife Sonya Miller in 1989. He has nine children. Percy Romeo (b. 1989), Vercy (b. 1991), Veno (b. 1992), Tytyana (b. 1992), Intylyana (b. 1993), Cymphonique (b. 1996), Hercy (b. 1996), Itali (b. 1999), Mercy (b. 2003). His daughter is singer and actress Cymphonique Miller, who starred in her own Nickelodeon sitcom How to Rock. His son, rapper Romeo, also appeared on Nickelodeon in his own self-titled sitcom, Romeo! (2003 - 2006). Rappers Silkk the Shocker and C-Murder are his brothers. He is also the younger cousin of producer and rapper Mo B. Dick. Politics In late 2007, Miller got actively involved in politics, whereby he supported and encouraged voter participation. Miller was an early supporter for the candidacy of Illinois senator and subsequent U.S. president Barack Obama. It was announced 30 December 2010 that Miller and his son Romeo would attend and host an event with Michelle Obama for Anti-Obesity. Author In 2007, Miller released his book Guaranteed Success, a business, financial, and self-help book with Urban Books/Kensington Books. Drawn from his involvement in Donald Trump's empowerment seminars, and inspired by the work of Robert T. Kiyosaki, in Guaranteed Success, Miller addresses the importance of having business and entrepreneurial skills as well as financial literacy as the cornerstones to financial success. Miller also addresses the issues of self and self-esteem, offering a method for overcoming fear and other obstacles and that prevent us from taking the right steps toward financial freedom. Dancing with the Stars 2 He was a contestant on season 2 of Dancing with the Stars, replacing his son Romeo who dropped out due to an injury. He partnered with Ashly DelGrosso and received a total score of 8 out of 30 for his Paso Doble, the lowest score in the show's history. He was eliminated in Week 4. Scores Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Singers